


Real V!

by midnightsweets



Series: HEVN: The Sanctuary Mission Transcripts [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Also I almost got confused with my ships, BUT I STAND BY MY SHIPS, But ITS JUST VIXX, IM MADE A PURE VIXX FIC, If you know where to look - Freeform, Kihyun might be mentioned, M/M, NOT PURE LIKE PURE, also Hyungwon, hyukbin, im back, leon - Freeform, raken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsweets/pseuds/midnightsweets
Summary: The Fantasia Unit was a mess.They were all old, except for Memory. Memory was a (baby) young man.Azalea is a poor, harassed mother.Shadow just wants to bathe in the blood of his enemies.Briar just wants to poison Chaos and watch him rise over and over again.Kratos just wants to cuddle his Chaos.





	Real V!

**Author's Note:**

> VIXX YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS  
> Yeah,that's me rn.  
> I'm sorry.  
> Anyways, enjoy?

**MISSION TRANSCRIPT. 180421-0106-116**

**UNIT 05015: UTOPIA**

**FLIGHT UNIT: 001-1820-STAR**

**1230 HOURS**

**NEUTRALIZE JAPANESE DRUG CARTEL.**

****〒600-8022, 335 宝源ビル, INARICHO (KAWARAMACHIDORI), SHIMOGYO-KU, KYOTO-SHI, KYOTO-FU, JAPAN**.**

_**BEGINNING TRANSCRIPT** _

**CHAOS:** I'll have you know I survived on my own for several years.

< _sound of flesh being cut_ >

**BRIAR:** Yeah, then dropped dead the same day Lazarus died.

< _clacking of keyboard_ >

**CHAOS:** I rose back up, didn't I?

< _amused huff_ > < _exasperated snort_ > < _silenced gunshot_ >

**MOTHER:** Chaos, no.

< _annoyed sigh...FROM_ **MOTHER** >

**KRATOS:** He did.

< _sound of bones breaking_ > < _grunting_ >

**MOTHER:** Not you, too, Kratos.

< _annoyed huff_ > < _sound of limbs being cut_ > < _muffled screaming_ >

**KRATOS:** To see it is to believe it.

< _sounds of flesh impacting with a blunt object_ > < _sound of multiple bones breaking_ >

**MEMORY:** I can hardly believe Chaos being mistaken as Lazarus.

< _muffled scream of pain_ >

**CHAOS:** For your information, I looked nothing like him.

< _sharp sound of a blade_ >

**MEMORY:** Fairly true.

< _muffled snort of amusement...FROM_ **BRIAR?** >

**MOTHER:** Memory, hush.

< _choked off scream_ > < _sound of a neck being twisted_ >

**MEMORY:** Mother.

 < _silenced gunshot_ >

**MOTHER:** Don't "Mother" me, you little shit.

 < _thuds of bodies hitting the floor_ >

**MEMORY:** You love me?

 < _sound of a blade stabbing flesh_ >

**MOTHER:** I raised your skinny ass.

 < _dying groans_ > < _irritated huff_ >

**MEMORY:** I take offence to that.

 < _sound of air being displaced_ > < _sound of heavy footsteps_ >

**SHADOW:** He has no ass.

 < _muffled clearing of throat_ >

**MOTHER:** Shadow, no.

 < _sounds of limbs being torn apart_ >

**MEMORY:** As if you do.

 < _muffled snort...FROM_ **B** **RIAR** **?** >

**SHADOW:** I can throw you as far as Pluto, Memory.

 < _muffled growl_ > < _sound of limbs being cut apart_ >

**MEMORY:** I have thicker thighs than you do.

 

**SHADOW:** I raised you, too, you little shit.

 < _sounds of bones being broken_ >

**MEMORY:** I'm taller than you.

 < _annoyed huff_ >

**BRIAR:** Can all of you, for once, shut up?

 

**SHADOW:** Is that anyway to speak to your older brother, Briar?

 

**BRIAR:** Nah, you're all being loud shits.

 

**MOTHER:** Briar!

 < _slick sound of a blade being withdrawn from flesh_ >

**BRIAR:**...Please continue with your mission.

 

**KRATOS:** Affirmative.

 

**MEMORY:** Copy.

 

**MOTHER:** Got it.

 

**CHAOS:** Yessir.

 < _annoyed groan_ >

**BRIAR:** Stop being a sarcastic little shit, Chaos.

 

**CHAOS:** I love you too, Briar.

 

**BRIAR:** I will poison you. Again.

 

**CHAOS:** Joy.

 

**MOTHER:** Poison each other later, please concentrate on the mission.

 

**MEMORY:** What mission? I'm clearing up the leftovers Shadow sliced through.

 

**KRATOS:** Why does he even wear white on these missions?

 

**BRIAR:** Us from the line of Empress Hero are a bit bloodthirsty.

 

**KRATOS:** Is that the reason why you all call him Leo?

 

**BRIAR:** Most of the time, yeah. He just looks like a kitty sometimes.

 

**MEMORY:** He's not even that close to a lion?

 

**BRIAR:** Well, he can tear you up like a lion does to a gazelle.

 

**MEMORY:** Fair enough.

 

**BRIAR:** Memory, leave the cleaning up to the sweeper unit.

 

**MEMORY:** Aww, but babe-

 

**BRIAR:** Don't pout at me.

 

**MEMORY:** Oh, you can tell?

 

**BRIAR:** Mother can tell and I'm mated to you so of course I can tell, you dipshit.

 

**MEMORY:** I love you too.

 

**BRIAR:** Done with killing everything moving and breathing within the perimeter, Kratos?

 < _distant sounds of limbs being cut off_ > < _muffled begging_ >

**KRATOS:** Yeah. I can still hear Shadow butchering some though.

 

**MEMORY:** I swear he gets off of slicing limbs off of scums like these.

 

**CHAOS:** I'm fairly sure he just wants to bathe in their blood, Memory.

 

**MEMORY:** That's...equally gross but okay.

 

**MOTHER:** Shadow, love? You done?

 

**CHAOS:** I swear he's one of our family's fencing experts but he just butchers his rapier with how indelicate he uses it.

 

**KRATOS:** Tell that to Delta.

 

**CHAOS:** Delta uses it the way a rapier is supposed to be used. Shadow, on the other hand...

 < _sounds of a blade being stabbed into flesh multiple times_ >

**SHADOW:** I can hear you.

 

**CHAOS:** Back from the bloodthirsty high?

 

**BRIAR:** I swear he got more bloodthirsty ever since Jin got abducted.

 

**SHADOW:** Jin did a fantastic job of neutralizing that particular threat. Suga, too.

 

**MEMORY:** Are we done here? Because I, for one, want to soak and wash all the guts and blood from my body.

 

**CHAOS:** You should have heard Tiny grumbling through a nearly two hour debrief after that one retrieval mission.

 

**KRATOS:** Rose said she fucking hates retrieval missions.

 

**SHADOW:** Don't you share the same opinion as your son, Briar?

 

**BRIAR:** Yep, we do. That's why I'm here monitoring your bloodthirsty asses.

 

**MOTHER:** Hyung did say we all needed to release pent up stress.

 

**BRIAR:** More like cabin fever.

 

**CHAOS:** Whatever, Briar.

 

**MOTHER:** Back to the rendezvous point and make sure no one's breathing on your way back.

 

**MEMORY:** Yes, Mother.

 

**CHAOS:** You got it, Azalea.

 

**MOTHER:** Will you never let me live, Chaos?

 

**CHAOS:** I'm Chaos, what do you think?

 

**MOTHER:** I will make you eat chrysanthemums until that's the only thing filling your body.

 

**CHAOS:** Ooh, scary.

 

**MOTHER:** I could also ground you.

 

**CHAOS:** < _silence_ >

< _sounds of cars passing_ > 

**MEMORY:** He could do that.

 

**CHAOS:** I hate all of you.

 

**KRATOS:** We love you too, Chaos.

 

**CHAOS:** Die on a ditch, Kratos.

 

**KRATOS:** Isn't that how you found me?

 < _multiple annoyed groans_ >

**CHAOS:** Oh, for fuck's sake-!

 

**MEMORY:** I'm out.

 

**BRIAR:** Same.

 

**MOTHER:** Shadow?

 

**SHADOW:** I'm good.

 

**MOTHER:** Alright.

 

**MOTHER:** Let's go. Melody and G-7 should be here soon. Briar?

 

**BRIAR:** Notified them already. You're all cleared to go back.

 

**MEMORY:** Finally.

< _muffled huffs_ > < _static_ >

**_END OF_ _TRANSCRIPT_ **

**END OF MISSION TRANSCRIPT. **180421-0106-116****

**[BRIAR]**

**MISSION REPORT:**

**100 BUTCHERED.**

**TARGETS ELIMINATED.**

**< UTOPIA UNIT MISSION SUCCESSFUL.>**

**< SWEEPER UNIT: MELODY, G7>**

**< SWEEPER UNIT TA: 0300 HOURS>**

**< SWEEPER UNIT: CLEAN UP SUCCESSFUL> <DAMAGED PARTS REPAIRED>**

 

**Author's Note:**

> And so, it ends.  
> What a mess.  
> What do you think?


End file.
